A First Time for Everything
by WinterSky101
Summary: If Alec stops to think about it, Magnus normally doesn't get hurt. But there's a first time for everything, and it's tonight. Malec. Hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec.


**Hi, all! This is my first fanfic for this fandom, so I hope I got the characters right. I'm a huge fan of TMI and I love Magnus and Alec's relationship (I'm vehemently denying page 511 of City of Lost Souls). I'm not quite sure when this fic takes place, but it's after Magnus and Alec made their relationship public in City of Glass. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

If Alec stops to think about it, Magnus normally doesn't get hurt. Not _badly_ hurt, at least. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and while that isn't an excuse for as many things as Magnus thinks it is, Alec does use it as a way to calm himself when Magnus gets into dangerous situations, because hey, he's a powerful warlock and he'll be okay. Alec's always the one that staggers into the apartment at two in the morning, covered in blood. It scares the shit out of Magnus every time, though his powers always manage to fix Alec without too much trouble.

But there's a first time for everything, and it's tonight. It's ten thirty and Alec is alone in Magnus's apartment. His boyfriend is off on a job of some sort, so it's just Alec and Chairman Meow, who doesn't really count. Magnus would undoubtedly be pissed at Alec if he ever heard that, though, so that's not an opinion that gets vocalized. Alec is dozing in the bed he shares with Magnus. He's trying to stay awake, he really is, but he spent the whole day practicing with Jace and Isabelle, and then helping teach Clary, so by this point, he's completely exhausted. He can't stay awake, no matter how much he tries.

The front door opens and Alec perks up, expecting Magnus to enter the bedroom soon. He listens for footsteps and hears a crash instead. All weariness forgotten, Alec jerks out of bed and tears through the apartment to the entry. And there Magnus is, lying in a bloody heap on the welcome mat.

"Magnus!" Alec cries out, running to his boyfriend's side. Magnus looks up at him, his eyes unfocused.

"Hello, darling," he mumbles. Alec can feel his heart twist.

"Magnus, what happened?"

"A civil disagreement turned out to be…not so civil," Magnus replies, his voice slurred. "I think I'm concussed," he adds helpfully. Alec takes a deep breath.

"Where's the blood coming from?" he asks. Magnus waves a hand weakly at his left leg. Alec takes a closer look and his stomach threatens to rebel. A solid two inches of bone is protruding from Magnus's leg. Stomach churning, Alec looks up at Magnus.

"It's not that bad," he lies. "You'll be fine. Can you use magic to heal yourself?"

"Yes." Alec's heart leaps. "Give me a few hours and I'll be back to normal."

"In a few hours, you'll have bled out," Alec retorts. It comes out harsher than he meant for it to be. Magnus cuts off his attempt at an apology.

"I'm alright, Alec. I've dealt with broken bones before. This is bad, but I've had worse."

"It'll hurt if I reset the bone," Alec warns, knowing that's the next step and hating it.

"I'll be fine," Magnus reiterates. Alec takes a deep breath and puts his hands on the protruding bone. "I can barely feel it," Magnus adds mildly. "I think it's shock."

"I'm pretty sure you'll feel this," Alec mutters. He waits a moment, tenses, and then pushes down with all his strength. Magnus lets out a hoarse cry as the bone fits back into place with a sickening clink.

"That wasn't pleasant," Magnus mumbles. Alec can barely make out the words. "What do we do now?"

"I'll get a bandage," Alec tells him. "Don't pass out."

"I'll do my best," Magnus slurs in response. Alec goes as fast as he can to grab bandages, but when he returns, Magnus's eyes are closed.

"Magnus!" Alec cries out. "Magnus, wake up!" Green-gold eyes open, revealing blown cat-like pupils.

"Sorry," Magnus mumbles. "The floor keeps moving. I don't like it." That's blood loss, Alec knows, and there's not much he can do about it other than prevent even more. He's sure Magnus has some magic way to replenish blood - Alec's pretty sure he's used it before on him - but he has no idea how to do it. All he can do is wrap Magnus's leg in bandages.

"Try to stay awake for me," Alec begs as he cuts Magnus's ridiculously-tight jeans off.

"Try not to destroy my clothes," Magnus shoots back, but his voice is too tired for there to be any venom in it. Alec laughs weakly.

"The pants were already destroyed. That's what happens when you get your leg broken so badly the bone breaks the skin."

"It's not like I asked for this to happen," Magnus protests, and he sounds so pitifully weak that Alec can't stay annoyed with him for long.

"I know. Just stay awake for me, okay? At least try?"

"I'll try," Magnus replies, but he sounds doubtful. There's no way that can be a good sign, so Alec gets right in on trying to stop the bleeding. He presses a pad down on the broken skin. Magnus lets out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to," Alec whispers. Magnus laughs weakly.

"This must be serious. You called me baby."

"You'll be fine," Alec argues, pressing down a bit harder. The bleeding is slowing, but not stopping yet. "It's not that serious. I've seen worse. You'll be fine."

"I know I will be," Magnus mumbles. "However, I'm fairly certain I'm about to pass out."

"Don't you dare!" Alec threatens. Magnus's eyes shut, but they flitter open again a moment later.

"I'm trying," he protests. "But it's hard. I'm tired."

"I know it's hard, but you have to stay awake. Come on, Magnus." Alec checks under the compress. The bleeding has slowed to a sluggish trickle. It's good enough. Alec swaps that gauze out for another piece, then starts to bandage Magnus's leg tightly. "Stay with me," he repeats like a mantra. "Stay with me, Magnus. Come on. Stay with me."

"I'll be fine," Magnus slurs. "I've been alive for eight hundred years. I've been through worse than this."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Alec asks. "When I finish bandaging your leg?"

"Just give me some time to sleep," Magnus mumbles. "If I can rest for a while, I'll be able to recharge enough to heal myself." Alec doesn't want Magnus to sleep; he's worried that, if he does, he won't wake back up. But if Magnus says it's the best thing to do, Alec will go with it.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed." Alec's finished winding the bandage around Magnus's leg, so he tapes the end down and stands. "I guess I'll carry you."

"Mmm, romantic," Magnus murmurs as Alec picks him up bridal-style. He's unconscious before they even reach the bedroom. Alec has to quell the urge to wake him up. Instead, he sits down on the bed, next to where he's laid Magnus. To his surprise, Magnus shifts in his sleep until his head is in Alec's lap. Alec can't help but smile a bit at that. He's still desperately worried, but being in bed with Magnus is calming him down a bit.

An hour passes before anything disturbs Alec. Magnus is still sleeping, but Alec's phone is buzzing in his pocket. He opens it to see that it's Isabelle. It's almost midnight, not that it matters to most Shadowhunters, but he still wonders why she's calling him now.

"Yes?' he asks in a hushed voice as he flips the phone open.

"_Alec!" _Isabelle is loud and Alec has to fight to keep from cringing. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but when I am, you normally have your phone off or you ignore me."_

"What is it, Isabelle?" Alec asks, his voice still low. He hopes she'll take the hint. She doesn't.

"_Jace and Clary found a pack of Ravener demons in an abandoned warehouse downtown. It's nothing we can't handle, but I was just wondering if you want to meet us there. You were saying earlier that you wanted to fight something and that you thought Magnus wouldn't be done working until late, so I thought I'd call you."_

"I…I can't," Alec replies slowly.

"_Sexy time with Magnus?" _Isabelle asks, and Alec can _hear_ her grin. _"That takes precedence over us now?"_

"No," Alec replies. His voice is a bit stiff. "Magnus is hurt. I…I don't want to leave him."

"_That's totally fine," _Isabelle replies, her voice a lot softer. _"I get it. We'll be fine without you. It's just half a dozen Ravener demons. We can deal with these in our sleep."_

"Thank you, Isabelle," Alec whispers.

"_No problem," _Isabelle replies, and just like he could hear her teasing grin before, now he can hear her soft smile. The line goes dead with a soft click and Alec shuts his phone. He sets it next to him and looks down at Magnus. His eyes are beginning to move behind the closed lids, and he's fidgeting more. Alec hopes he'll wake up soon. Barely realizing he's doing it, he begins to comb his fingers through Magnus's hair. It calms him for some reason, even though there's some sort of gel or hairspray keeping most of Magnus's hair in its signature spikes. There's a bit that's soft and normal, though, and Alec plays with it absentmindedly. A few minutes later, there's a low groan from under him.

"I see I'm back in the world of the living," Magnus mumbles as he groggily comes to. Alec shuts him up with a kiss.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again," he instructs sternly. Magnus smiles.

"I'll try my hardest." All Alec can do is kiss him again and hope he understands. From the way Magnus kisses back, it seems like he does.


End file.
